Trying To Survive
by WestonFollower
Summary: Follow Max and Mike trying to survive relationship problems, murders, and Ryan Hardy! Maxton One-shot Collection! Taking Prompts!
1. Chapter 1 Finding Out

**Chapter 1: **Finding Out

**Author: **WestonFollower

**Rating: **PG-13

**Characters: **Ryan, Max, and Mike

**Summary: **Ryan finds out what exactly has been going on with his best friend and his niece.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing!

**Notes: **I've decided to start a collection of Maxton one shots I know there are already 2 stories like this and I'm going to try to keep mine as different as possible so please review and tell me what you think about it and leave me prompts!

Ryan knew something was up the moment they ate lunch the day after Joe was caught the exchanged glances at each other, the lingering hand touches. Or maybe it was when Mike showed up at his apartment when she was visiting and she instantly knew what was wrong. Whatever it was Ryan didn't know how he felt about it.

Max walked up to her door and opened it seeing a smiling Mike who bent down to capture his lips with hers. They have been dating for six months and she still had no idea how to tell Ryan but she needed to but right now she needed to kiss her boyfriend. They broke apart and Mike sat the pizza box on the counter. Max grabbed a piece started to eat while Mike changed out of his FBI jacket. Once he got back he grabbed a piece and sat next to the stressed girl.

"Max?"

"Yeah?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing it's just we need to tell Ryan." Mike sighed.

"I know it's just been hard with Claire leaving him and everything else."

"We have to do it."

"Soon I promise." She smiled and put their plates away.

"I'm going to go change."

"Ok." Max walked in her room and put on some comfortable clothes on. She walked out seeing Mike switching through the channels on the TV and deciding on the news she sat next to him.

"How was work?" She asked very cautiously knowing he was still looking for Mark.

"Uneventful I couldn't find anything he's gone there is no trace of him it's like he disappeared." Mike sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"How's your family?"

"They're fine my mom keeps asking me when I'm going to bring that nice girl over who was concerned about me."

"Same mom keeps asking me when we're going to have kids."

"Soon obviously I mean someone has to get our good looks."

"Of course I mean the people need to see how good looking our kid will be." Mike laughed and then remembered what his mother asked him to do.

"Max?"

"Yeah?"

"My mom wanted to know if you would like to come over next week. I mean you don't have to if you think it's too soon."

"No, I would love to meet her but is she going to like me?"

"Of course she's always wanted a daughter, four boys in one house can really make you wish for one."

"What about your brothers?"

"We already agreed that it would be better for all of us if they didn't come and then you don't have to see us fight."

"I wish I had a sibling being an only child was lonely."

"You're the only kid in the family right?"

"Yep Jenny got divorced before they could even try. Ryan well he's Ryan he always pushes people away afraid that you'll end up getting killed he's only let in about two people me and you but he still feels bad about what happened with Roderick and all the times you have almost died. Then there's the whole Huntsman thing that he blames himself for."

"He thinks I'm turning into to him."

"You are Mike and you don't realize it. Sure you're not as bad as Ryan is but you are willing to do whatever it takes to get Mark. I get it ok but I don't know what I'm going to do if I lose you."

"Max listen to me I'm not going to leave you ok? I'm here as long as you need me." He smiled at her and kissed her lips.

"So how was work for you?"

"Boring just a bunch of paperwork it was so much fun!"

"I bet I was on the computer all day my fingers started to hurt I was typing so much."

"What were you doing?"

"I was trying to get into Lily's computer the one we found at the house."

"Any luck?"

"No nothing it's likely there's nothing on it but you never know."

"Bring it here tomorrow and I'll try to help you."

"It's going to be hard to crack."

"I'll probably get it."

"I wouldn't be surprised if you did. See I work on it the whole day then you have it for 30 seconds and you automatically crack it."

"Being better than you at everything you do is what I do best."

"Oh really? So you're better at me when you cook right?" Max glared at him.

"No fair."

"May I remind you of the time you almost burnt down my kitchen?"

"It was a really hard meal to make!"

"Max it was Mac and cheese!"

"Ok well I'm sorry but its hard stirring and then adding all the ingredients."

"You mean the milk, butter, and cheese?"

"Yes it was too much! I couldn't get it all in and then your oven mitt caught on fire." She hid her face in his arm and he pressed his lips to her. Deepening the kiss Max threw off her shirt and grabbed Mike's shirt and threw it somewhere. Mike hovered over her while she laid down on the couch and kissed her neck then her nose and finally her lips Max finally got his jeans off and grinned with victory and then threw them on the ground Mike laughed and went to unbutton her jeans when they heard a cough. Max's eyes widened in horror it wasn't just any cough it was Ryan's cough. Max grabbed her shirt and stuck it on and Mike got off of her looking for his jeans and shirt. Max slowly stood up and looked at a shocked Ryan.

"What the hell!"

"Ryan calm down." Max said while Mike grabbed his jeans and stuck them on and then his shirt.

"Calm down Max! You and Mike were just doing, you guys were just, I thought you were friends!"

"We've been dating since Joe got arrested." Mike said looking to see if Ryan had a gun on him, luckily there was no sign of a gun.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Me and Mike agreed that with everything that has happened with Claire and everything else it would be nice to just keep it quite right now." Mike looked at his best friend and his girlfriend seeing the tension slowly go away.

"Listen to me you guys have a dangerous job you have to be careful. I'm not surprised you guys are dating but I just wished you told me sooner."

"Look I'm sorry but were staying together." Max said as she interlaced her fingers in Mike's.

"Ok but no more sex! And Mike you're my best friend but if you hurt her in any way I will shoot you." Mike could tell he was serious.

"I got it Ryan." Max smiled after a while the silence was filled with a phone ringing and Max grabbed it looking at the number and grabbed Mike's gun and handed it to him.

"Go its work." Mike slipped on his jacket and kissed Max quickly on the lips.

"Bye I love you."

"I love you too." Mike rushed out the door throwing a "See you Ryan" over his shoulder and left. Max sighed and looked at Ryan who was smiling.

"What?"

"This is going to be fun." Max rolled her eyes not even wanting to think about the plans Ryan had for Mike and Max.


	2. Chapter 2 Grief

**Chapter 2: Grief**

**Author: WestonFollower**

**Rating: PG**

**Characters: Max, Mike, and Ryan**

**Setting: Right After 2x07**

**Summary: He didn't know how to function he didn't know how to talk all he knew was that the man that he looked up to his whole life was gone.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Except for Agent Carter she's mine!**

**Notes: Hope you enjoy! Leave me prompts and reviews are appreciated. I was always curious about what exactly happened after 2x07 so I made up my version. **

Mike sat up his body shaking there was no more tears to cry he couldn't get the image out of his head his father was gone. Ryan watched his friend who had just lost his father he knew exactly how he was feeling, Ryan texted Max exactly what happened and she said she was on her way. Mike thought about his brothers who hated him enough already and then he thought about his mom.

"Oh my god my mom what am I going to tell her? Someone needs to get to the house before she comes home a sees everything she's at the hospital still I think what am I supposed to do? This is going to destroy her they've been together since she was in high school!"

"Mike calm down. Just breathe ok? They already sent some people to her house and I will personally go to the hospital." Mike wanted to cry again but his body wouldn't let him.

"N-no I should tell her I need to tell her."

"I know you should tell her Mike but I'm going to ok? Trust me Max is coming to pick you up and she will take you back to my apartment it's going to be ok." Mike just put his head in his hands and cried. After a while a car pulled up and Ryan helped Mike into the car and talked to Max and she drove Mike away from the place that he saw his own father die.

Ryan sighed and walked back in the building where the office was mostly silent still shocked about what happened the screen was paused on Lily's face.

"Turn that off." Agent Carter nodded and the screen went black.

"Sir how is Agent Weston?" Agent Carter asked her green eyes were red from crying for the young agent.

"Agent Weston is with Officer Weston I don't want anyone bothering him and I am personally going to go talk to Mrs. Weston."

"Mrs. Weston is at the hospital her shift is over in an hour." Agent Mendez told Ryan as he left. Carla Weston was finally done with work being a nurse was fun but she could feel her body aging the more she walked she went into the locker room where she saw Ryan Hardy. She knew who he was her son talked so highly about him with so much respect for this man. She also knew why he was here she had prepared herself for this conversation the moment her eldest went into the army. She was the only mother she knew that was prepared for her sons to die she worried about Mike the most because of the Joe Carroll incident. She took a deep breath and prepared herself for the news that her youngest wasn't coming home.

"Ryan Hardy it's nice to meet you." She shook his hand and he sighed.

"Hi Mrs. Weston."

"Just tell me about Mike I can take it."

"No it's not Mike he's ok I guess. Mrs. Weston there has been a dangerous killer named Lilly Grey on the run and she abducted Max."

"Is she ok?"

"Yes Mike helped me save her but she wanted to get back at us for killing her son Luke but we never did he's in critical condition. But she wanted to get back at Mike and well." He took deep breath.

"Your husband was killed by her and her son Mark." Carla didn't know what to say she tried to remember what was the last thing she said to her husband this morning and she couldn't remember! The tears started to fall and she sat next to Ryan while he put a comforting arm around her while she sobbed in her hands.

"D-dd-does Mike know?"

"He saw everything." This made her cry harder thinking of her baby boy having to see that.

"I'm very sorry for your loss." Carla cried for her husband the man she shared a life with.

Back at Ryan's apartment Max helped Mike in he was no longer talking or paying attention to anything he was in shock. Max set him up a bed on the couch and he laid down just wanting to go to sleep after all of this.

"Mike? I'll be in the other room ok?"

"Ok."

"Are you sure you don't need anything?"

"I just want to go to sleep Max." She nodded remembering when her father died when she was 15 and how all she wanted was to be alone. Max got a quick shower she was still muddy from running from the Huntsman. She climbed in bed worrying for the man sleeping on her uncle's couch. Max woke up around 12 and walked in the living room Mike was sleeping his bruised knuckles gripping the sheets he sat up and started to cry. Max ran over to him wrapping her arms around him and trying to calm him down.

"Shh Mike your ok."

"It was horrible it keeps replaying over and over again."

"I know are you ok?"

"Can I sleep with you please I don't want to be alone."

"Come on." He climbed into bed next to Max it was strange for her to have someone with warmth next to her she was so used to being alone. That night Mike didn't have a nightmare but the days to come were going to be a nightmare. Max hoped that Mike would know he wasn't alone in this and she would be right there wanting to catch him if he falls.


	3. Chapter 3 Positive

**Chapter 3: Positive**

**Author: WestonFollower**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Characters: Max and Mike**

**Setting: Weston house**

**Summary: Max finds out some very life changing news.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**Notes: Tell me how I'm doing! Please leave me some prompts so I don't run out of ideas.**

Max got home trying to calm down but not doing a good job at it. She sat down her work bag and checked the time it was 5 Mike would be home around 7. Max tore open the box and walked in the bathroom this was it, she took a deep breath. Max looked down at the pregnancy tests reading the words positive she was pregnant, they were pregnant her and Mike. Mike how was she supposed to tell him it wasn't like this was a shock they were married but they weren't trying. The tears started to swell in her eyes they were happy tears but they were also scared tears they were going to have a tiny human being! It was growing inside of her she needed to get an appointment and figure out how far a long she was. Did she drink at all this month? She couldn't remember what if she drank too much and hurt the baby or babies! She could handle one baby but two or three she wouldn't be able to breathe! That thought reminded her to take a deep breath and throw away the five positive tests and cleaned up her make up that was streaming down her face. It was going to be ok, they were going to be ok she kept repeating it in her head ignoring the thoughts reminding her of another important moment in her life her father wouldn't be here for.

Mike got out of the taxi and walked up to the apartment he shared with his wife, Max Weston he loved saying her name they got married 6 months ago a quite ceremony with just their families it was perfect. He got out his keys and unlocked the door and saw Max cursing very loudly and trying to stir a pot filled with pasta that was over cooked and the water was overflowing.

"Shit damn you stupid fucking cooking channel!" Max yelled at the TV. Mike held in a laugh and saw the table all set up for the dinner she was trying to make. Mike wrapped his arms around her waist and she stiffened at the touch and turned around to him her face in horror.

"So I see you tried to cook."

"It was really hard I'm sorry."

"My question is why?"

"I was being a nice wife for a change."

"Come on I'll try to save this amazing dinner you prepared." She sighed and sat down and watched Mike prepare the monstrosity she started. He sat her plate down and grabbed a beer from the fridge and sat across from her.

"So how bad did I do?"

"Actually not horrible but still not that good." He gently said.

"Well I'm sorry we all can't be chefs."

"I could attempt to teach you."

"Ehh I'll be too busy."

"Doing what exactly?"

"Lying around eating chocolate."

"Oh yes I wouldn't want to interrupt your busy schedule." Max needed to tell him she should do it right now.

"So it looks like we're going to have to move."

"What? Why?"

"Well were going to need more room and two bedrooms."

"Two bedrooms? Why?" Max rolled her eyes Mike could be so slow.

"I'm also going to be growing out of my clothes so I'm going to need more of that." She watched Mike closely waiting for him to get it.

"Wait Max are you?"

"Yes! I'm pregnant!" Mike got out of his chair and picked her up spinning her around and kissing her lips.

"Are you positive?"

"Five tests can't all be wrong."Mike grinned so happy and touched Max's stomach.

"There's a human being in there."

"Trust me I know I already had a meltdown."

"Are you ok?"

"I'm a little scared but I'm happy." She kissed him but broke apart to throw up in the sink.

"This is what I'm not looking forward to." She puked more in the sink while Mike held her hair smiling because it was proof that there was a tiny human being in her stomach and it was a part of him.


	4. Chapter 4 Goodbye

**Chapter 4: Goodbye**

**Author: WestonFollower**

**Rating: PG**

**Characters: Various **

**Setting: In the future**

**Summary: It's so hard to say goodbye**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Notes: Thank you for the reviews especially the review from Wonder Squint because you are one of my favorite authors on Fan Fiction and that made my day. Also this is my first time doing anything like this so please just bear with me and my mistakes I'm doing this all on instinct and basic knowledge because I haven't learned how to write a story correctly yet and I'm going into to high school this September so I hope I learn and learn some things over summer so thank you for reading! This one is short please enjoy! Leave me any prompts you have! Also I am considering on getting a beta-reader.**

Max held her five year old daughter's hand with all her might and leaned on Ryan for support. This couldn't be happening Max couldn't accept it, she couldn't believe that he was gone. He was her world and Max didn't know if she could go on with her life without him. Max had to because of the little girl right beside her, Melanie needed her mother and Max couldn't disappear and not be there for her. A tear rolled down her face and Max kept walking surrounded by their family.

Max kissed her daughter's cheek and handed Melanie to Ryan and he handed Max a bouquet of white roses. Max's feet shuffled slowly to the coffin and she looked down at the box that held her husband. Max laid the flowers on top of the box and cried in her hands, Max wouldn't be able to look in his beautiful blue eyes or hear his voice when he got upset or protective. The worst thing is their daughter would grow up exactly how Max did, no father to be there for her graduation or prom and it killed Max inside. Ryan pulled her arm and told her it was time to go and Max couldn't accept it, she kissed the box.

"Goodbye." She whispered and turned to her family.


	5. Chapter 5 Family

**Chapter 5: Family**

**Author: WestonFollower**

**Rating: K+**

**Characters: Various**

**Summary: Meeting the mother of your girlfriend is always nerve-racking. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! **

**Notes: Sorry for the wait I went on vacation to Florida it was awesome! Thank you for the reviews and please enjoy! This one isn't my favorite but I hope you like it.**

Max stared out the window watching tree after tree go by. They were on their way to her mother's house where Mike was going to meet her mother for the first time and Max could tell Mike was nervous. Max remembered when she met his mother she was a wreck and then when she met his brothers, but afterwards she wondered why she was nervous to begin with. She just hoped the same thing happened with Mike after he met her mother, Marie.

Her mother was sixteen when she met Ray in high school. They got married young and had Max when they were 23 and lost Ray close to their 18th anniversary. His death destroyed her mother and Marie's relationship with Max they both secluded themselves off from the world after the funeral. But then when Max went into high school they slowly got back to normal and are as close as they could be.

"I'm allowed to be nervous right?" Mike's voice pulled Max away from her thoughts.

"Yes but you have nothing to be worried about. You've almost won over the Hardy family, Ryan is your best friend and Jenny likes you since you saved her life, now all you have to do is win over my mom." Max interlaced her fingers with his open hand.

"Just a little pressure. Now you didn't grow up here right?"

"Nope I was born in New York that's my real home. Mom moved out to Ohio after I graduated its quiet and peaceful, it's everything she needs."

"It is weird not having a bunch of people around you and instead having a bunch of trees."

"Don't forget there are not that many serial killers either." Mike smiled at her and pulled into the driveway of a one story brick house. Mike got out and grabbed their bags while Max led him to the door. Mike went to knock when it swung open by an older woman with dark brown hair and blue eyes. Mike went to speak but was pulled into a tight hug that cut off his air supply.

"Mike it's so nice to finally meet you. I've heard so much about you!" She let go of him and they walked into the home and Marie hugged Max.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Hardy."

"Oh please Mike, call me Marie. Foods outside and the guest room is down the hall." Marie turned to walk out the slide door to the backyard and Max pulled Mike to the guest room. Mike set their bags down and ran a hand through his hair.

"Hungry?" Mike asked Max.

"Starved." Mike smirked and they walked outside where Marie was sitting by the pool at a table that had food all over it.

"Come eat!" Mike at by Marie and Max sat beside him and started filling her plate.

"So, Mike how's work been?" Max rolled her eyes, her mother always started with twenty questions.

"It's been slow and I really like it, after everything that has happen."

"How's your family?"

"Good it's been a hard year but they're good."

"Well that's nice to hear. How's Ryan?" Marie asked. Mike was unsure about who she was talking to, so Max spoke up.

"He's doing well he's sober and in a relationship that's going strong."

"He's with that reporter girl right?"

"Yes, Carrie she's a lot better than Claire." Max grumbled at the thought of the girl that broke Ryan's heart. Mike on the other hand frowned at Max, he knew Claire had the right intentions and did the right thing for her son.

"Well I haven't met either of them so I can't judge." Marie said seeing the tension between the two. Max shrugged and looked away from Mike and grabbed some more to eat.

"Well he's happy." Mike said and Marie smiled it was what Ryan needed after all these years the last time she saw him they got into a fight about his drinking. They finished eating and Marie went off to bed and told the couple they could use the pool if they liked. Max changed as quick as she could and jumped in the pool, while Mike took his time and let his eyes sweep the woods, he set his gun on the table and climbed in the warm water and swam over by Max.

"Well that was fun, do you think your mom likes me?"

"She's already naming our kids. Did you see how happy she would get if you touched my hand or looked my way? She's like a little kid on sugar."

"My mom wants to meet the whole Hardy family." Mike said as he pulled Max closer.

"Well there's not a lot so that won't be hard." Max said very harsh and looked down at her feet in the water. "I can't lose anyone else; Mike you can't keep obsessing over Mark like Ryan did with Joe. I now you want to get him so this is all over but is it ever going to be over? There's always going to be someone else. It's going to kill you and your death is going to kill me." Mike wanted to pull Max in his arms and tell her it was going to be ok but he couldn't because he didn't know if it was going to.

"Your right ok? Max I don't know if I'm going to make it to my next birthday and I know I might die. I'm not going to tell you everything is going to be ok because it isn't but this is going to end." Mike pulled Max into a kiss and they swam in the pool not bringing up the topic for the rest of the night. Deep in the woods Mark sat watching the couple deciding whether to kill them now or make them suffer later. He loaded his gun and crept closer to the pool where the couple had disappeared, he looked around. Then the sound of a gunshot filled the air.


	6. Chapter 6 THANK YOU

**Hello! I have decided that I am no longer going to write for this story. Thank you for the reviews though and I hope you enjoyed reading! I will be making new collection IF Max and Mike are still together in season 3! If I come up with a new idea I'm just going to post a regular one shot so look out for that! I'm mostly doing this because I want to focus on my x men story: The Future and please go read that, also I find writing for X men easier and the stories are just better, I'm not done writing for The Following I'm just done with this story. I Do highly suggest that you read these stories: Eyes Open by miikewestons, No Matter How They Toss The Dice by Wonder Squint, The Only Exception by Shannon78, Any one-shot from SimplyG, and Never Too Late by MakorraLove97! They are amazing and all the writers and insanely talented! Thank you to: Wonder Squint, Lenika08, B, The 2 guest, Ladybugkd03, and SimplyG :) I have X men stories so please go check them out if you like x men! Thank you and I will be seeing you guys in the future.**


End file.
